Life And Death
by JeremyBSmith
Summary: Elena ran down the road hearing the footsteps running along the pavement. Her heart racing as she ran through the streets of London. There was a road block ahead. She stopped seeing a figure coming toward her. Elena was about to run the other direction. "Jeremy!" Jeremy hugged his sister then a gurgling noise came from behind Jeremy. They both turned around and froze. "Oh my god.."
1. Tears And Pain

Elena was outside with her arms crossed, the wind blowing threw her brown curly hair. Jeremy walked out of the house seeing his sister in front of the house. Jeremy was adopted at the age of 10. Elena had Jeremy had always got along with each other. Elena was wearing her tight blue hoodie with a pair of jeans. She was wearing her black vans. There was a backpack next to her which was filled with her clothing. Jeremy had his hands in his black sweatpants. Her parents had adopted Jeremy once his family had passed away in a fire. Even though Jeremy and Elena were not blood siblings, they felt like it and in their minds they were. Jeremy was 22 and Elena 21. Elena turned around to look at him. Jeremy sighed standing in front of her.

"So you really are going to leave?" Elena was quiet as the cool breeze hit her. The tall grass blew with the wind and it was peaceful outside. There parents were inside, Elena had already spoke with them.

"Jeremy, its just that I need to be free for once...I don't want to be with him..." Jeremy knew she was talking about her fiancé Christian. They both went quiet and Jeremy went in to hug Elena.

"I'm going to miss you Elena. Be safe and you better email me." She laughed hugging him back.

"Trust I will and you better come see me."Jeremy spoke in a voice, almost close to whispering.

"Have you told him you were leaving?" Elena went quiet and pulled away from him.

"I'll see you soon." Her cab pulled up and Elena stepped into the back seat of the car. Jeremy waved as his sister looked out the window. Elena was close to crying but she only waved back and smiled. The cab pulled off and out of the driveway.

28 Weeks Later

Elena had been in the campsite rocking her body back and forth. She was biting her fingernails sitting up in the bed. There we other survivors in the tent with her. They were the ones to survive the infection. Elena remember she was in Germany and she had overheard the news. She had called Jeremy and remembered the entire phone call. She remember Jeremy breathing hard over the phone.

-Flashback-

Elena was int he hotel room crying over the phone. Jeremy was on the other end of the phone breathing hard.

"Elena, there are so many of them." He said in him and Elena's old bedroom. Eliza who was Elena's mother and father were in the same room. Jeremy handed the phone to their mother.

"Elena, I love you so much baby. Please keep safe." There father Charles opened the window from the bedroom. Their mother was crying and Jeremy grabbed the phone calming her down.

"Elena...those people, things, creatures, I don't know. But they run fast, and they attacked Christian." Elena was quiet, trying to hold her tears back.

"I tried to go but it was so many.."Charles had grabbed his Browning Maxus Stalker 12 Ga. Shotgun. He loaded the gun and shot a few shots at the running creatures coming toward the house.

"Dad no! You are attracting them!" Over the phone, Elena could hear the gunshots.

"They are in the house!" Jeremy yelled. Their mother was weeping and Jeremy and their father were holding the door. There creatures were at the door banging on it. You could hear the sound of wood cracking. It was quiet.

"Are they gone..."There mother said.

"I think s-..."There was a loud crashing noise and everyone was screaming. There were screeches, Jeremy was yelling, as well as there mother.

"Back up you fuckers!"Charles was another sound of a gunshot. There were crashing noises coming from the room then it was quiet. The phone cut off. Elena was quiet crying in the room.


	2. Welcome Home

Elena watched as the soldiers were gathering everyone in the tent. She was quiet most of time when she had got the phone call from her brother. Soldiers had already had a few people in Germany in a safe zone. Word had spread that the infected had died from starvation during the 5 weeks. Elena was happy but she asked one of the NATO soldiers about the other survivors. The soldier couldn't give her answer at the moment which worried Elena even more. During her stay in Germany, she met a boy named Raekwon. Raekwon managed to stay cheerful most of the time. He had friends in Great Britain and he was in college. He went on a class trip to Germany. Raekwon looked like a child who was at least 12 but he was actually 20 years old.

"Elena, we are about to head to the airport then we are getting on the train to Great Britain."Raekwon said gathering his items. Elena said standing up wearing her jeans and converse. She had her hair in a ponytail and she reached over grabbing her bag.

"Okay, Im ready." She sighed following Raekwon to the plane. Raekwon looked at Elena, she had been quiet for a day or two.

"You okay?" Raekwon said looking at her. She sighed looking at the plane.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from them. Its been twenty eight weeks." Raekwon went quiet and looked ahead to see all the survivors on the plane. Raekwon spoke again.

"Don't worry Elena, hopefully they are there."Elena was quiet now. They both boarded the plane. A few hours passed by and the plan landed at a airport in Great Britain. Elena and her family came here when they were going to the United States. It was quiet at the airport. Only soldiers were at the airport. Usually people would be rushing or resting at the airport. Planes taking off, people on there phones, noisy. But it was deserted. It was quiet, it was weird. There was debris on the runway. Everyone gathered there things walking off the plan. Elena and Raekwon were quiet most of the plan trip. Memories was rushing through her head The cool breeze hitting her face. The NATO soldiers had led them to a train station that was near the airport. Elena sat near the window seeing the city. It felt different than the last she had been here. But the streets were different. It was trashed. She could see debris, cars that had previously been on fire, trash went across the streets from the wind. Elena couldn't see not one person on the street. They were getting closer to a place called District 1. Elena looked see a large barricade, then there was another. The streets were cleaner now. There were snipers on the roof. There were coming toward a large apartment complex. It was large. Elena looked a few seats ahead seeing two children on the train. One was a small little boy and the other was a girl who was most likely a teenager. The train had stopped in front of the complex. Everyone had gathered there items and were going through a tunnel which connected to the apartment complex. They walked through it and Elena was walking next to Raekwon.

"It will be ok Elena." Raekwon said patting her back. Elena put on a fake smile still walking.

"Elena?" Someone said from the distance. Elena stopped right where she stepped. The voice sounded so familiar. Elena looked seeing a figure standing int he middle of the tunnel. Jeremy stood there wearing medical scrubs. Elena smiled running toward him. He put his arms out hugging her. She felt knots in her stomach. She hadn't seen her brother for weeks, she thought he was dead. Elena clenched onto her scrubs not wanting to let go. They both were crying now. Jeremy smiled.

"How did you get here?!"He said breaking the hug looking at his sister.

"I had no where else to go! What are you doing here? Why are you wearing scrubs? Is Mom and Dad okay?" She had so many questions to ask him.

"Slow down." He smiled.

"First we need to check you out. Make sure you aren't infected." Raekwon came up behind them. Elena smiled looking at Raekwon.

"Oh Raekwon, this is my brother Jeremy. Jeremy, meet Raekwon."He was on a trip in Germany when the infection spread out." Jeremy smiled. Raekwon smiled as well then asked Jeremy a question.

"So has the infection really be exterminated." Jeremy nodded.

"So far, thats what we know. London isn't how it used to be. But it took weeks to get everything like it is." Raekwon nodded.

"Raekwon, you might want to get your room and get checked by the other nurses and doctors." Raekwon nodded.

"See you later Elena."Raekwon walked towards the place where the nurses were checking everyone. Jeremy turned to look at Elena.

"Where is Mom and Dad?' Jeremy didn't say anything. His smile slowly faded away. They both stood there in silence. Elena broke the silence and looked back at him .

"How did they-" Jeremy hugged his sister.

"We can talk about that later." They both looked at each other and headed toward to check on Elena. They did the blood test, and checked her eyes.

"Alright, lets head to our room." Jeremy said smiling. She nodded and they both headed to there room.

"Its on the 18th floor." She smiled.

"We are way up there." Jeremy nodded as they went into the elevator. They reached there floor and walked out the elevator toward their room. Jeremy had his key card and opened the door. Elena walked in first and looked at the room. There were two double beds, a nice view of the London. There was a bar with a sink. Two bathrooms and its almost like a hotel room. She sighed laying on the bed. Jeremy got on his bed and smiled.

"Welcome home."


	3. Past Of Terror

Elena walked around the bedroom look at her new home. The entire room was alike a hotel room. She walked to the large glass window looking over the city. Elena glanced over to see people on top of the roofs. Snipers. They were a lot of them. This place was armed. Elena turned around to see Jeremy at the bar. He was fixing them a shot. Elena put her hair into a ponytail and reached to grab the shot glass. Jeremy smirked and they both gulped down the liquid. There faces quenched up and they laughed.

"Just like old times." Jeremy said leaning against the bar. Elena went by the window once again. She sighed crossing her arms looked down at the soldiers on the ground.

"So, is the virus finally gone?" Jeremy smiled.

"Well, so far we know that the virus is controlled. But I can say the virus has been contained." He said as he looked in the mirror making sure he hadn't messed up his scrubs. Elena was quiet for a moment.

"What happened to Mom and Dad..." Jeremy and Elena went quiet and Elena turned to looked at Jeremy. He sat on the couch looking at the ground.

"Well?" Elena said while sitting next to him on the couch.

"They didn't make it. I tried but there was nothing I could do." Jeremy tried to keep himself from crying." Elena hugged him.

"Elena, it was horrible..."

-Flashback-

Jeremy had dropped the phone and it broke when it hit the ground.

"Dad no your attracting them!" He yelled as the infected started coming into the room. There father pulled the trigger but more of them continued to come but then his father shot the last one.

"Are they gone..." Eliza said covering her ears.

"I think s-." Jeremy was cut off by screeching. There was more cracking noises as they were coming toward the room.

"Back up you fuckers!" Charles says shooting the gun.

"Get out of the house now!" Charles yelled.

"Dad, you can't stay here, come on!" Jeremy yelled seeing the bodies falling to the ground. More and more were coming up.

"GO!" He yelled continued to shot the infected. Jeremy helped his mother out the window, Jeremy looked back to Charles. Charles glanced at him.

"GO JEREMY!" Eliza was crying on the rooftop. Jeremy climbed out the window and Charles dropped the gun and closed the window locking it. Jeremy banged on the window, Charles was crying then his body disappeared by the swarm of the infected. Blood went across the window. Jeremy balanced himself as he went across the slanted roof. Eliza looked over to see the car across the yard. She reached into her pocket pulling out the car keys.

"Jeremy! We can make it to the car over there!" Eliza said standing up slowly. Jeremy could heard the gurgling coming from in the room. There was banging noises. He didn't know what had happened to him. Jeremy slowly made his way toward his mother. Jeremy looked over the edge of the house. Jeremy could lower his mother down from the rooftop. It wasn't to far down.

"Mom, I'm going to lower you down and run straight toward the car. Don't stop, don't look back. Just get into the car and lock the doors." She nodded at her son's commands. Eliza slide off the side of the roof and was hanging there. Jeremy grabbed both of her hands and slowly lowered her down toward the ground. Then was the sound of screeching and glass breaking. Jeremy looked at the window. The infected were trying to get through the window. Jeremy went still and his hands froze. His mother slipped from his grasp and she fell to the ground landing on her back. She groaned and Jeremy snapped out of it.

"Mom are you okay!?" Eliza stood up and looked up at her son.

"I'm fine hun! Get down here and get to the car!" Eliza began running toward the car. There was another sound of glass breaking then the sound of wood breaking. A man whose skin was decaying, his eyes were bloodshot red. Blood oozed out of his grimy blackish teeth. He started sprinting toward Jeremy. Jeremy looked down at the edge and without hesitating, he jumped off the edge of the roof, he landing on his feet. Jeremy glanced back to see other infected going out the window. Jeremy turned back to the car, his mother had started the vehicle. Jeremy made it to the car, he quickly opened the passenger door and got into the car. He slammed the door shut and pressed the lock button. He looked over to see the infected coming towards the car. It had to be at least twenty of them coming there way. Eliza slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The tires spun in the dirts then it began going down the rocky road. Jeremy looked back to see there home disappearing behind the trees. He turned to look forward at the street. Eliza was crying at the loss of her husband. He did save their lives. They were both silent.

"Then mom ha-" Before Jeremy could finish his sentence. There was a knock on the door. Elena was sitting there silent, tears running down her cheek. Jeremy wiped his tears away before he opened the door. There was another man in a soldier uniform.

"Oh, hello Sergeant Doyle. What can I help you with?" Jeremy said smiling.

"I told you can call Doyle, don't need the Sergeant." Doyle said laughing. Jeremy joined in the laughter. Elena stood up wiping her tears away while walking toward Jeremy.

"Doyle, this is my sister Elena, Elena, Doyle." She smiled shaking his hand. Doyle returned the smile as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Elena. Jeremy has told me a lot about you." Elena smiled looking at her brother.

"Yeah I bet he has." Jeremy smirked nudging his sister.

"Well, they need you down there to help with the new arrivals." Jeremy nodded.

"Sis, I'll be back. Duty calls." He kissed his sisters forehead and walked out the bedroom. Doyle turned to look at Elena.

"Well Ms. Elena. You have a nice night now." He said. Elena smiled at the man. He was clearly an American judging by his accent.

"You to Sergeant Doyle." He smirked and she slowly closed the door. She walked towards the window. She wondered if the soldiers could see into the rooms. Elena closed the curtains and sat on her bed thinking about her father.

"He didn't tell me what happened to his mother. Elena got under the covers and laid down resting her head on the pillow. She began to cry, she closed her eyes falling asleep.


	4. Loss Of Loved Ones

Elena woke up slowly opened her eyes looking out the window. The sun wasn't out and the blue skies were covered up by the gray cloud that floating in one direction. She sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. Elena looked over to see Jeremy wasn't in the bedroom. The room was warm, the light was on. As Elena climbed out of the bed, she her a grow coming from her stomach.

"Time for breakfast." She said going over to the bathroom.

Elena took a shower. Slipped on a simple t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and her flats. She had her long curly hair in a ponytail, she went to the sink grabbing her toothbrush. Elena brushed her teeth and she walked out the bedroom. The hallway was empty. As Elena walked down the hallway, she noticed that there was someone at the end of the was the boy and girl from the train. A man walked from a room and was with the kids. It could of been there father or something. The man waved and Elena waved back heading towards the elevator. She waited for the doors to open, she stepped in and then pressed the lobby floor. There was a ding and the elevator began moving down the the lobby floor. The doors opened once again and Elena walked out through the lobby. There were a lot more people in the lobby. People were sitting in the chairs, reading books, a few chatting. It was quite calming. She went into the cafeteria and she looked through the crowded saw her brother sitting at a table talking to one nurse. Elena walked up toward him and Jeremy turned to smile at his sister.

"Morning sis." He stood up giving her a hug. They both smiled.

"Oh, Elena, this is Scarlett one of the nurses. Scarlett, this is my sister Elena." Scarlett stood up putting her hand out to shake Elena's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Elena."

Elena smiled shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Scarlett." The three of them sat at the table and Elena was curious about the establishment.

"So Ms. Scarlett, are you sure the virus is gone?" Elena asked looked at the woman with black hair. She was obviously an American. She spoke in a soothing voice with a smile on her face.

"Yes we are sure that the virus has been quarantined." Elena smiled. Jeremy handed her his bagel. Elena smiled taking the bagel. She took a bite out of it and swallowed it. Scarlett looked at the two siblings.

"So I'm guessing you two have other family here?" Scarlett said smiling. Jeremy and Elena's smiles slowly faded away. Scarlett instantly knew that they had lost their family.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean t-" Before Scarlett could finish her sentence, Elena said, "Its fine Scarlett." She turned to look at Jeremy. Elena had been waiting to ask Jeremy since last night.

"Jeremy...what happened to mom?" Jeremy was silent and Scarlett and Elena were now looking at him. "Well...we were driving down the road from the house."

-Flashback-

Eliza was going down the road. She was gong at least 70 miles per hours. They had no idea of where they were going to go next. The finally hit the main road. Eliza saw people running down the cars speeding by. Eliza saw that there was a road block ahead that blocked the pathway away from the city. There were police officers telling the people couldn't go by. There were people in their cars honking the horn, yelling. It was like a large traffic jam. The officers were yelling from the roadblock. It had to be at least 30 of them blocking the road.

"Jeremy what is going on?" A few other cars had pulled behind Eliza's car blocking her in with the other cars. They started beeping their horns as well.

"Everyone calm down! We are ordered that no one is to leave London! Everyone remain calm and get back in there vehic-" The officer fell to the ground. An infected had came from the woods. He began pounding the officer in the face, he was full with anger. The other officers began shooting at the infected until other infected came out of the woods attacking the other officers. People began screaming running the opposite direction. From Jeremy's view, he watched an infected bite an officer. They officers body had clenched up and stuff was coming out of his mouth. He began hitting items around him. There was a man running away from the officer but the officer ran after the man taking him the ground. The infected were incredibly fast. He watched as the infected ripped the man apart. Jeremy was frozen for a moment until his mother grabbed his arm pulling the other direction were other people had run to. They were running down the road with the other screaming people. Jeremy was continued running with his mother not wanting to look back. His mother was keeping up with him but she couldn't run for to long. Jeremy turned his head to look at the people running behind him. He looked past them to see at least 40 to 50 infected coming after them. Jeremy began running even faster. His adrenaline was pumping and heart was racing. His mother was slowing down. Jeremy wasn't going to leave his mother behind.

"Mom! Get in that car!" There was a few cars on the road that people abandoned. His mother went in the passenger door. Jeremy went into the driver door. They slammed shut the doors to the car. Jeremy pressed the lock button in the car.

"Jeremy get down!" Eliza said getting low in the seat where no one was able to see them in the car. Jeremy did the same thing getting into the small space under the steering wheel.

They both were trying to catch their breath. They watched as the shadows of screaming people were running by the car. Then they heard other shadows passing by but there was gurgling noises, the shadows moved faster. It was so many shadows passing by the car. Jeremy and Eliza stayed low for at least 2 minutes. They waited for the shadows to stop going by the car. Jeremy and Eliza slowly went back into the seats. He looked behind the way the people and infected had run to. That road led toward the city. Eliza hugged her son and kissed his forehead.

"Hun. If I don't make it. You go and find your sister. Promise me you will keep her safe." Tears were running down her cheeks and she hugged him once again. "I promise mom." She smiled and Jeremy noticed something outside the passenger door. There was a figure.

It was a woman with long hair. The woman had blood in her hair. She had blood, and saliva coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were bloodshot read. She had a bite mark in her neck and her clothes were covered in dirt.

"Mom!" She quickly turned around and the woman began banging on the glass. The glass cracked on the first hit and the second hit, the glass shattered into little pieces. Eliza instantly crawled over by Jeremy. Jeremy did his best trying to pull her away from the window. The infected woman had somehow gotten the door open. She had broken the lock to the door. The infected woman grabbed Eliza's leg. Jeremy held on tight to his mother not letting her go. His hands were getting sweaty and she was slowly slipping away.

"Mom! Hang on! I can't lose you!" Jeremy was crying and Jeremy's gripped loosened and his mother screamed. The infected woman dragged her out of the car and bite into her leg. Eliza screamed in kicked the woman in the face and the infected woman stumbled back. Before she could lunge back on Eliza, there was a gunshot in the distance. The infected woman fell to the ground. Eliza's body began cringing up. It felt like her blood was boiling. Foam began pouring out her mouth. Her eyes went from light green eyes to bloodshot red. She began to get angry. She didn't know why she was angry. She hated where she was, she hated everything. It just made her angry. She quickly stood up and looked at Jeremy and there was another gunshot. It didn't hit his mother. It actually went through the windshield. His mother looked in the other direction and began sprinting off into the distance. Scarlett had a tear run down her face. Elena was crying looking down at the table. Jeremy also grew quiet. The three of them thought about the tragedies of there loved ones.


	5. Escaping Hell

Elena laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling. The images from Jeremy's story replayed in his head over and over again. The screams that she imagined was a like a song she had just heard and not matter how much she tried, she wasn't able to get it out of her head. Elena closed her eyes listening to the footsteps going through the hallway every once in a while. It was quiet, peaceful. She enjoyed it, maybe there was finally hope out there for the world. Before Elena had a chance to fall asleep, there was a loud knock on the door. Elena quickly sat up, its wasn't an ordinary knock. This one was loud, firm, and quick. The door shook from the knock. There was another loud knock. She looked at the clock and it was 8:12pm. It wasn't Jeremy because he had night shift. She got out of the bed going over to the door. As she walked to the door, Elena spoke loud enough for the person to hear.

"Who is it?" Immediately the person answered back.

"Its Sergeant Doyle. Open up, its your brothers orders." Elena quickly reached the door and opened it up.

Sergeant Doyle was wearing his uniform, his turned to look at Elena, but he wasn't smiling. He had a serious face.

"Elena, get your things, we need to leave now and get to your brother." Elena quickly did as he said, she grabbed a bag and put her clothing and her personal belongings in the bag. While she was getting everything she needed, she was wondering what was going on.

"Doyle, what is going on?" Doyle looked at her and sighed.

"There has been a code red. Another outbreak." Elena felt like her heart stopped for a few seconds.

She finished packing her things quickly walking toward Doyle. "Please get me to my brother, he is my only family. I can't lose him."

Doyle smirked. "Thats what I'm here for." Elena didn't smile, fear was overcoming her. They walked down the hallway, for some reason it was peaceful. Suddenly a red alarm went off. Emergency red lights were in the hallway. The alarms went throughout the entire building. Doyle quickly but gently grabbed Elena's hand before other people started coming out of their rooms. Doyle pulled her to the staircase doorway. He opened the door then they quickly went down the staircase. She could hear people going down the staircase from above and voices from everywhere.

"Whats going on?" "Why are the alarms going off?" "Is this a joke?".

A voice on a intercom echoed through the stairway and the rest of the building. "Attention residents, this is a code red, please report to the front of the building. This is a emergency evacuation. Attention residents, this is a code red, please report to the front of the building. This is a emergency evacuation." The voice replayed over and over again.

Elena then heard screaming coming from above. Doyle and Elena stopped in the middle of her tracks. It was a woman's scream.

"Its the infected!" A man yelled.

Doyle knew what was going to happen after the man had said that. A stampede of scared people. Doyle grabbed Elena and then went the staircase even faster. There was screaming a lot of footsteps coming from above them. Elena adrenaline was rushing. They made it to the lobby and there were people running through the lobby out the doors. Elena and Doyle ran out. People came out the staircase door screaming. It was so many of them. As they ran along the concrete pavement, she noticed someone had jumped on another person. The person was hitting the man in the face over and over again. It had to be the infected, the infected man went for a woman. He bit into her neck, the lady scream pushing the man off. The man went for others. The woman went to the ground, her body cringing, foam came out of her mouth. Then her body was still and the woman stood up. People were running past her just trying to get out the building. The woman quickly jumped onto another person and began beating them, she seemed so angry. It was the Rage Virus.

"How could it have spread again..." Elena said stopping.

Doyle turned to pick up Elena and run away from the crowd. There were shots from the rooftops. Snipers were shooting the infected.

"Let go of me Doyle, I can run!" Doyle dropped her and then they began running toward a warehouse.

Elena turned to look back while running, there was a woman not infected running toward Elena, before the woman was able to reach Elena and Doyle, she was shot. Elena screamed and Doyle turned around to see the body. He looked up to see the snipers were shooting the non infected. Elena's eyes grew wide at what she was seeing. Doyle quickly got his walkie talkie and held down the button and spoke into the walkie talkie.

_"What are you idiots doing!? You are killing the non infected!" _Doyle let his finger go off the button.

It was quiet for second. Elena saw people running from the building, infected chasing after them. Screams echoing through the air. Suddenly, one of the infected caught a glance at Elena and Doyle. It immediately ran toward them, Elena didn't know what to do. She wasn't around when the virus spread. Elena had only seen clips of the infected attacking people then usually the person with the camera. Doyle shot the infected man. The man fell to the ground and just lay there. Someone was in the warehouse, the cracked the door looking at the two.

"Hurry get in!" The voice said. Doyle nodded and turned to grab Elena. Elena jumped but she had found out it was Doyle. Doyle pulled Elena into the warehouse. The man quickly closed the warehouse door and he locked it. It was dark in the warehouse, people were whispering.

"There shooting the humans.." "I thought the virus was quarantined..." "The infected are going to get us..." Elena was shaking at the screams and gunshots coming from outside.

Doyle's radio came on. _"Doyle, where the fuck are you?"_ It was Flynn.

Doyle quickly responded.

_"Flynn! Im a warehouse in front of the complex, why are they shooting at the non infected!?" _It was quiet for a second then Flynn responded.

_"We have orders from General Stone to kill the infected and the non infected. Fucking cunts. Doyle where the fuck are you?! We need to get out of here!" _Doyle wondered Jeremy was, did he make it out the building? Elena was listening to there conversation, so was a few others. The warehouse was pretty big. There were voices coming from each direction. There had to be at least 30 to 40 people in here. Whispers were coming from each direction. The screaming outside had stopped and so did the gunshots. Did they kill everything? "Do you think they killed them all?"

"My mother was out there, they shot her." "I don't want to be here mum." "I need to find Elena Scarlett, she is the only family I have.." Elena quickly looked in the direction the voice came from. She left Doyle where he was listening to the voice. It had to be. It was. Elena went down an aisle full of crates, she saw Jeremy in the aisle talking to Scarlett. He was wearing blue scrubs. He turned to see Elena.

"Elena?' "Jeremy!" Elena ran toward Jeremy giving him a hug. But this one was longer.

"I thought you were gone.." Jeremy smiled then patted his sister's back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Elena looked at Scarlett who was with two kids. The two kids were the ones she saw earlier on her floor with their father. Where was he?

"Good to see you made it safely Elena." Scarlett said looking at her. Elena nodded. Scarlett went back to making sure the children were alright. Doyle came up to the Elena and Jeremy.

"Hey Doyle." Jeremy said smiling.

"Thanks for getting my sister to safety." Doyle nodded.

"No problem." He said. Scarlett came from around the corner and smiled.

"Good to see you again." Her smile slowly faded away. Doyle looked a Scarlett.

"How did the virus break out?" He said looking around.

"Well, today a woman was found by the children." All three of them looked at the kids.

"There names are Tammy and Andy. It was there mother. She was bitten but for some odd reason, she could control the virus. I don't know how but she had the virus for quite a long time." Andy and Tammy were listening to the conversation.

Doyle looked at Scarlett and said in a calm voice, "So are you saying that woman could be the cure to the virus?" Scarlett nodded.

"Well, where is the woman?" Scarlett looked at the kids who had sad looks on their faces. Scarlett leaned toward the three of them.

"She didn't make it." Doyle looked at the ground.

"Dammit." Scarlett went back to talking again.

"But the children have her blood. They are special. I don't quite know but they are special. So there could be a chance." They all looked at each other. Maybe there was a chance of hope. Doyle's walkie talkie came on again. It was Flynn.

_"Doyle listen! They are going to be bombing the area!" _Elena looked at Jeremy. Scarlett looked at Doyle.

"But there are still people down here. People non infected!" Doyle pressed the button.

"There are to many people here. I'm going to be bringing some people with me." Flynn responded.

_"What! Hell no! I'm not going to be protecting anyone else, leave em'."_ Doyle responded.

"Thats to bad. Meet you in the fields outside of the city."

_"Dammit Doyle!" _Doyle turned to looked at everyone.

"Alright we need to leave right now." Scarlett nodded and went to get the kids.

"Come on now, we need to get you two to safety." She said smiling. The kid's faces had no expressions. Andy stayed close to Tammy. Elena looked at Jeremy.

"Lets hurry and go." Jeremy nodded. Doyle had went to the back of the warehouse. He cracked the door open, it was pitch black outside the back of the warehouse, he could see the gate, there was a fenced gate door on one side. Doyle made sure the five where with him.

"Wait!" A voice came from behind them. Two people came from the crates of the warehouse.

"Please can we go with you, we don't want to stay here." It was two men about in there early 20s.

"I'm Jackson and this is Talis." Doyle gave them a quick answer.

"No." Talis looked at Doyle.

"Man, c'mon! You can't leave us!" Before Doyle could say anything. Jeremy smiled looking at the two.

"Of course you can." Doyle looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Jeremy looked back.

"Doyle, its bad enough we are leaving other people here but if they asked, its good we take them." Doyle sighed.

"Fine lets, go." Doyle was first to go out. He checked the area. Making sure there was no infected. He looked in every direction. He had his gun pointed ready to shoot anything that came out at him. It was clear. Jeremy signaled the others. Jeremy and Elena went out first. Then Scarlett, Andy, and Tammy. Then Jackson and Talis. They all went running down the street looking around them. They soon were getting farther and farther away from the complex.

**Reviews**

** BBGG-NO :( what happens next? you should make a scene where elena and jeremy go and fight against the zombies or something and they see the mom and cant get themselves to shoot her and then they almost die but of course someone rescues them ;)- **Ha. No spoilers. Anything can happen :D

**Thornstarr- I love your story, its really good and I like Jeremy and Elena, they are my favorite! I want more!- **Lol. Thanks so much. Glad you are liking the story. I have so many ideas that Im going to put to use. Keep reading, and enjoy :)


End file.
